1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to integrated circuit filters, and particularly to reconfigurable high-order integrated circuit filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current-mode building blocks (CMBBs), transconductance amplifiers (gm), and operation transconductance amplifiers (OTAs) have been used to realize several high-order filters. Such filters, however, have a single output, and modifying the filter type would require changes in the hardware. In addition, the absence of a programmability feature hinders the use of most of these filters in integrated circuit (IC) applications.
Thus, reconfigurable high-order integrated circuit filters solving the aforementioned problems are desired.